Moonlight Melodies
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: Ginny Weasley must choose between Draco Malfoy, the Son of a Death Eater, and Damien "Pepito" Satan, the Son of the Devil. Crossover between HP and the Jhonen Vasquez comics. No prior knowledge needed on the Squee or JTHM comics to understand so go read.
1. It was just a dream...

This will either be a Ginny/Draco fic or a Ginny/Pepito fic, still haven't decided since Draco isn't in the first chapter, he will be either in the second or third thats if I decide to keep going. You don't have to read the Squee comics to understand since I explain everything you need to know about Pepito here.  
  
  
I got the idea for this fic while I was listening to beethoven right after I reread my copy of "New and Improved SQUEE! Now With Meanwhiles" book by Jhonen Vasquez. I was going to write the new chapter of Blood Lust but I ended up writing this instead.   
  
Disclaimer: Ahem I dont own the Harry Potter series or the Squee comics, HP belongs to J.K Rowling, and the Squee series belongs to the great Jhonen Vasquez. If I owed either series I would be running around in the middle of the night with my own slushy mashine.......mmmmm slushies....  
  
  
*Special thanks to Skitzo who helped me with the tittle.   
  
  
O.o  
  
  
  
Ginny looked around at her surroundings wearing her white nightgown that she had put on before going to bed, she was in a large black marbled room whose ceiling had no end and whose floor reflected the candles that provided dim light. She looked around frantic to find her way out, but everywhere she looked she saw only shadows that were caused by the dark violet flames from the candles.   
  
  
She had almost given up hope of finding escape when she heard something coming from her right. It was a sweet melody that she recognized as one of her favorites, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. A muggle song that she had often heard her father play in an old record player. She turned towards the music as one of the candles grew stronger and eliminated a black piano, a dark figure sat on the bench working his pale fingers on the Ivory keys. The sweet music made her feal more at ease as the figure continued with song, not taking note to her presence.   
  
  
Ginny clutched the front of her nightgown and closed her eyes as the song started to reach her favorite part. She swayed with the music and wished she had someone to dance with. Immediately she felt a hand on the small of her back, she opened her eyes and saw her nightgown had been replaced by a black dress robe that was cuffed with red satin. The figure that had been playing was now in front of her holding out a hand for her to take, She looked back at the Piano and a pair of black gloves were continuing the song, she let the shadowed figure lead her closer to the Piano.   
  
  
He then wrapped an arm gently around her waist and held her hand in his. He danced with her with great skill, Ginny looked at his face but saw nothing but shadows. The song continued and they moved around the marble floor, wrapped in each others arms, they allowed themselves to be moved by the notes. Ginny felt calm in the strangers arms, he gently brought her closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other, she leaned her head against his. She felt his cool breath on her slender neck, he nuzzled on it slightly, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
  
The silence was comfortable, there was no need for words as the song was coming close to ending. As the final notes were played the shadowed stranger brought her lips to meet his in a soft and gentle kiss. His lips were cold against Ginny's own warm ones, the kiss only lasted until the last note was played.   
  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes she saw the handsome face of the stranger, his skin was white his lips were pale, but what shocked Ginny the most that his eyes were Red. Not completely red, but instead of having any other color he had scarlet red eyes staring at her with a longing that she did not understand at first. After starring at his eyes for a longer time she saw the loneliness that she felt everyday....   
  
  
She felt something pull her on her back, she held on to him not wanting to let go. The pull got stronger and she was pulled away, her finger tips touching his. His face was sad as she was sucked into a blinding light.  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke in her bed at the Burrow gasping for air, she was sitting up, her arm was clutching to her nightgown in front of her chest as she tried to calm down. The curtains in her room were drawn open and the sun shown in her face. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing the nightgown she wore before she went to bed. She realized that it had all been a dream, she stood and closed the curtains. She went into her closet and grabbed a bathrobe.   
  
  
Since everything she owned was second hand or hand me downs, her bathrobe was too big for her, it had belonged to her older brother Bill when he was younger. He preferred his things to be black and her robe was no exception.   
  
  
She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She stripped down and turned the water up so it was nice and warm. She couldn't get the strangers face out of her mind as she let the water pelt her back. His face was handsome but his eyes were haunting and at the same time sad, it made her wish to know more about him.   
  
  
She shook her head, 'it was just a dream,' she told herself, 'it wasn't real.' It had felt so real that she could still feel the light touch as he placed his hand on her hip, the way he spun her around gently as if she might break, and his cold lips pressed softly against hers. She finished her shower and left the bathroom.   
  
  
Back in her bedroom, Ginny sat in her small vanity and brushed her hair. She gazed at the mirror for a long time until a knock interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
"Ginny mum says its time for breakfast."  
  
  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
  
  
She got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt. She then headed downstairs where her whole family was greeting Harry who had just arrived. She just nodded in his direction to distracted by her dream, she was only a little hungry so she grabbed some French toast and a glass of orange juice. She ate quickly and cleared her dishes, as she dried her hands her older brother, Ron, asked her if she wanted to join in on a game of Quidditch. Normally she would have said yes, but today she wasn't feeling up to it.   
  
  
She went up to her room and grabbed a notebook and a muggle pen that her father had given her. She went outside and in the opposite direction of her brothers who had their broomsticks in hand. She walked for a while and found a shady tree where she liked to sit and contemplate. She let her mind drift as she wrote in the notebook exactly what happened in her dream before she forgot. When she was done she started doodling in a blank page, it wasn't until later that she realized she had drawn the stranger in her dreams.  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
  
Damien sat in his bedroom chair, his crimson eyes looking through the open window. His thoughts were on the dream he had last night when he had fallen asleep early, the girl with the phoenix colored hair and soft pale skin. This shouldn't have been a problem, everyone usually had pleasant dreams, if he had dreamt before. Someone like him had never experienced dreams so this unnerved him to his darkened soul. He stood already dressed, since he had awoke around 3 in the morning, in his normal black clothes with his long black trench coat flowing behind him as if the wind moved it, and left in search for his mother.   
  
  
His mother had been a good Christian woman who had met his father, strangely enough, in a carnival cruise. It wasn't until after they were married and had given birth to Damien that she found out that her husband was, to put it in simple terms, the Devil.  
  
  
Some people knew Damien as the Son of the Dark Prince, others as the Altar Boy of Doom, a few as The Second Coming of Damnation.  
  
  
His mother called him Pepito.  
  
  
To preoccupied in his thoughts to walk he simply floated to the kitchen, as soon as his mother saw him though she reprimanded him.  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you young man no floating in the house." She was looking over her shoulder at him as she finished breakfast, Damien just rolled his eyes and lowered himself to the floor.  
  
  
"Mother can I ask you a question about father?" he asked as he sat on the counter to her left. His voice was deep and had traits of a Spanish accent, like his father.  
  
  
She was humming to herself as she added tomatoes to the eggs, "Sure Pepito, what do you want to know?"  
  
  
"Does father have dreams when he sleeps?"  
  
  
His mother looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "He said he dreamt once but I don't remember, you'll have to talk to him about it. Why do you want to know?"  
  
  
"No reason, forget I ever mentioned it." He jumped off the counter and gave her a peck on the cheek before saying. "I'll be back in time for breakfast."  
  
  
"O. K honey," She said cheerfully, too cheerful for her to be married to Juan, or Senior Satan, as he liked to be called. But for some odd reason they both loved each other and had a perfect marriage.   
  
  
Damien walked over to the basement door where his father was usually found working on things he brought from the office. A great burst of fire was sent in Damien's direction as he turned the brass knob. He felt nothing though, he always felt cold no matter what he wore or where he lived, his temperature was always devoid of warmth. Except during that disturbing dream last night when he got near his red haired beauty....   
  
  
He shook the thoughts from his head and walked down the stairs as the roasting souls of the damned where screaming in all directions. He kicked one as it tried to take his watch, even when dead, the once human being was still greedy. A few tried to get a hold of him as well and he just sent them a straight blast from his index finger. If it weren't for the flames, monsters, and the tortured souls, his basement would have looked like a small city. It even had a 24/7 in the corner.   
  
  
He made it to his fathers home office and walked in, his father seemed to be working on a new torture device that included some old fashioned instruments with a few high tech, high voltage connectors. Juan looked up as his son entered the room, he dropped his tools and walked over to great Damien. He was a tall man with a large menacing head and thin body, his horns were wrapped around the side of his face where his ears were supposed to be.  
  
  
"Son is there something you need?" It wasn't everyday that Damien went inside the Inferno willingly since it reminded him of the fact that he couldn't feel the sweltering heat.  
  
Damien nodded and walked over to his fathers fridge and grabbed a Cherry Fiz Wizz, one of the few things that he couldn't live a day without so the whole house was always stocked. He then sat on a chair in front of his fathers desk.  
  
  
"Can me and you dream?" He didn't want to beat around the bush, in was a waste of time and he hated being down there.  
  
  
Juan seemed shocked at the question but sat down on a leather chair in front of Damien. "I used to think I couldn't but then I dreamt that I had met a woman and fell in love with her. I just thought I needed a vacation so I took the Carnival cruise, but their I saw the woman who haunted my thoughts, it was your mother. I know it sounds cliche and mushy but that's what happened."  
  
  
Juan looked at his son with noticeable concern, "You aren't having dreams are you?"   
  
  
Damien nodded before taking a long swig from his drink, he savored the taste and closed his eyes. There, beneath his eyelids, he saw again the girl as she tried to reach out for him as she was pulled away. Juan leaned back into his chair deep in thought when an idea came to his demonic mind.  
  
  
"If its like my dream it might mean that you are ready to take on a wife, but it could just be your human side sinking in. Either way we will have to discuss this later, I'm leaving shortly for England."  
  
  
"Right, the contract with the Ministry of Magic good luck with that, I hope it goes well. Let me know how it goes."  
  
  
Juan grinned wickedly at his son as he was getting ready to leave, "Don't worry you'll know as soon as it happens since you and your mother are coming with me. Were moving to England."  
  
  
  
Damien had been drinking his Cherry Fiz Wiz when his father had said that, he spat the soda out in surprise and started coughing. "WHAT?"  
  
  
"You heard me, I think a change of scenery would do you good. Besides I'll need to go to England anyway since I have to work on their side of the contract. It would be easier for everyone if we just moved."  
  
  
Damien squeezed his soda can, the red liquid inside spilled over his hand. "We just moved here to Connecticut and you want us to move, again?'  
  
  
Juan took no notice of Damiens anger and simply smiled. "Were leaving tonight and all our things will be taken to England by Rip to a new house. Pack what your taking with you right now and leave everything else."  
  
  
Damien stormed out of his fathers office and Zapped every soul that had the misfortune of crossing his path. He went up to his room and by using his telekinetic powers he started packing his suitcase. Clothes, CD's, and books started flying around the room as he floated midair with his legs crossed. Soon he had packed his clothes and his necessities neatly in black suitcase that was old and tattered with the many times he had used it.   
  
  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like? Don't like? let me know O.o 


	2. Iced Caramel Machiato

The same day that fanfiction.net went caput was the same day I was going to freaking update this!!! GAAAAAH I was so mad but you don't wanna read about that.   
  
I'm sorry to say that Draco wont be in this chapter either so just hang in there till the next.   
  
Thank you to those who actually reviewed (this shocked me since I didn't think anyone would) I am glad someone other than myself liked the first chapter. I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem I don't own the Harry Potter series or the Squee comics, HP belongs to J.K Rowling, and the Squee series belongs to the great Jhonen Vasquez. If I owed either series I would be real close to ruling the earth!!!!!  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
Damien sat bored in the suite that had been provided by the Ministry once they arrived at London. He had spent the day before trying not to sleep, while his parents went sight seeing, but failed miserably. He had been dreaming of the girl again, so he tried watching TV. The problem is he wasn't used to British television so he ended up falling asleep.   
  
  
He started pacing around until he could no longer take it, he grabbed his coat and a pair of dark shades, and headed out the door. It was a cloudy day and there supposedly was a chill in the air so nobody would question why he wore his coat, but his glasses where another story. He found a shopping center near by and he scanned the windows for some entertainment. He found a Starbucks, it seemed that no mater where he had traveled he could always find the green sign anywhere. He walked in and ordered an Iced Caramel Machiato.  
  
  
As he waited for his drink to be made he sat down on a table next to the window and watched as the mere mortals passed. He saw children running around, their parents chasing them, a few old women feeding pigeons with bred crumbs. It all looked peaceful.  
  
It was nothing compared to his fathers underworld where he spent his last vacation working, trying to get used to it before his time to take over. It was nothing like his home of the month where he tried to act normal while going to school with children his age to only move as soon as his father deemed necessary.   
  
  
It was not easy being the son of such an important man. Even if nobody knew, because they always had to move so that his father can corrupt more people into giving him their soul. His father had doorways to enter the Underworld all over the earth so it was no problem for him to get to work and then come home to his wife and Damien.  
  
  
A flash of red caught his attention. 'It cant be,' He thought as he saw a girl that looked like the one who plagued his dreams every night for over a week. She looked just like her, right down to the last freckle. He was about to go outside and go after her when a voice stopped him.  
  
  
"Mr." The waitress behind the counter looked at the plastic cup where his name had been written earlier, "Damien, your Machiato is up.  
  
Damien let out a frustrated sigh, he gave her more than enough British pounds and grabbed his drink. When he was once again outside he looked around but didn't see her.   
  
  
He gave up and took a long sip from the straw, he started walking around trying to clear his head when he spotted a black piano, like the one in his dreams, by a shop window. He went inside and went over to it, even the keys were made of the same Ivory as the one in his dreams where he played the song that was now permanently stuck in his head. The salesman walked over to him, noticing the intense look that Damien was giving the piano through his sunglasses, thinking that he might be able to make a sale. He was a short balding man with gray hair and thick mustache.  
  
  
"Beautiful piano isn't it? It was made before the use of Ivory keys was banned so it gives you a full sound."  
  
  
Damien looked at the keys as if in hypnosis and he asked his normal deep voice, "Can I test it out?"   
  
  
The salesman smiled, "Of course you can sir, go ahead and give it a go."  
  
  
Damien handed him his drink and sat on the black cushioned bench, he hesitated before touching the keys. He was soon lost in a whirl of notes as he played the sweet melody that he heard every night. He hadn't played the piano for years since his mother didn't make him take lessons anymore, but it was as if it was only yesterday as his hands moved fluidly without the need of a music sheet to follow. He closed his eyes completely ignoring the people around him who had stopped doing their errands when they heard the tune and entered the store. He didn't even notice a blur of red enter the store with the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke like every night for the past week clutching at her front. The dream had become more frequent and intense but each time there were small differences. Like the night before she had heard his voice as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear while dancing on the black marbled floor. She had felt his cool breath against her ear as he spoke in his deep exotic voice. This dream she had spoken to him, asking what his name was. He had told her and a moment later it had escaped her mind. She sat in her bed trying hard to remember but all she did was get a headache.   
  
  
  
She got dressed, a black skirt and red long sleeve turtleneck blouse glad that today her father was taking them to muggle London because he wanted to buy things to add to his tool shed. Ginny needed a distraction so she was looking forward to shopping. Her mother was staying behind until later but her brothers, Fred and George were coming with them. Ron and his friend Harry were meeting Hermione at Diagon Alley to get their school things. Ginny had already taken care of that so she was joining her father.   
  
  
After breakfast they traveled via Floo Powder, much to the dismay of Harry who disliked the sickening sensation that it usually gave him, to Diagon Alley where they split up into two groups. Ron and Harry went in search for their friend while Mr. Weasley led his other children through The Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle streets. Mr. Weasley usually came alone, but today felt the need to share his hobby with his children. He took them to a shopping center where Fred and George found a muggle joke shop. Ginny followed her father until she saw a music store in the corner.  
  
  
"Dad, do you mind if I go to the music store?"  
  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled at her and pulled out a couple of muggle bills, "Sure Ginny, go have fun. Just remember to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at one."  
  
  
She nodded and pocketed the money, she made her way to the music store and opened the glass door. Immediately she heard someone playing a piano, she realized what song they were playing after listening for only a moment. There was a crowd surrounding the place where the notes were coming from, since she was so small she was able to squeeze her way through. When she got closer to the front of the crowd she grasped the front of her blouse with shock.   
  
  
There sat the man of her dreams, literally. She could see him more clearly because of the florescent lights in the shop. His midnight black hair was framing his pale face, his eyes were behind dark shades that had slipped down a bit that she was that he had his eyes closed. Her first instinct was to run but she couldn't, she was glued to the carpeted floor staring at him in a foggy daze. She could no longer see the people around her, she only saw him as if he was under a spotlight.   
  
  
~_~  
  
  
Damien continued to play until the very last note, as soon as he stopped he heard applause coming from all directions, the salesman happily gave him a few shouts before giving him back his drink. Damien looked at the Piano one more time before asking the man if the shop could hold the Piano for him after he bought it. The salesman nodded yes and gave him a paper to sign and told him how much it was.   
  
  
Damien paid with his creditcard and left his new address on the counter telling the man to hold the Piano until Tomorrow and then deliver it. Then he left the shop on his way to the meeting with his father and the ministry officials.  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
Ginny tried to run after the stranger but was unable to go through the crowd. She had seen him go outside and she finally made it to the door. A cold chill passed through her as she stood outside looking for the black clad pianist. It was no use she couldn't see him anywhere. It was almost one so she went to the Leaky Cauldron where everyone was waiting for her. Her father had a big smile on his face as he showed off his newest toys.   
  
  
They ate lunch and then stepped inside Diagon Alley, they all needed new Dress Robes for Ball that Ministry was holding in honor of a contract they had made and was being signed today. Everyone was invited, and since Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry, he had been given a bonus so that he could bring the whole family. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, where Mrs. Weasley was already getting fitted for her own robes. The store was very busy and there were tape measures flying around with witches chasing after them. They all split up and looked around, each wanting to look good for the party.  
  
  
Ginny walked around the store looking at the displays, none of the robes caught her attention, they were all to bright or to flashy, she wanted something that would look good but not make her look like everyone else. She looked towards the back where she saw what she was looking for. The shocking thing was that the dress in front of her was the same dress that she always wore in her dreams.   
  
  
It was black with dark red trim, it was shoulder-less and had a decent cut in the front. The bodice had embroidered red roses and the skirt was full and was made of a fluid black material that felt silky to the touch.   
  
  
"Would you like to try it on?"  
  
  
Ginny turned around and saw a friendly looking middle age witch, Ginny nodded and was lead to a dressing room. When she stepped out to look at a mirror she was stunned.   
  
  
It was a perfect fit. She moved around in it and was shocked to learn that it was so comfortable. Her mother appeared behind her. A big smile was on her face when she saw her daughter.  
  
  
"Oh Ginny, you look beautiful. I'm sure you'll catch a handsome young mans attention with that dress on."   
  
  
Ginny blushed at her mothers comments and went back in the dressing room, reluctantly, to change. She gave the dress to the witch, who had helped her earlier, who went to have it wrapped. Ginny then went with her mother in search of shoes where they found Hermione picking out a pair of baby blue ones. Her mother picked out a pair of dark violet high heal shoes, while Ginny took her time finding her own. She saw them towards the end of the display. They were made of black satin with the same roses as the one's on her dress, the straps wrapped around mid calf and the heals weren't to high.   
  
  
After everyone had their dress robes they all went to back the Burrow except for Hermione who would be joining them later on after she got her things from her home.   
  
  
Ginny went upstairs to get ready, after a quick hot shower, she slipped into the dress and left her hair down, her flaming curls went down mid back and were soft to the touch. As she sat on her vanity putting on a bit of clear lipgloss, she had an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach, it made her feel uncomfortable but she shrugged it off. She started seeing flashes of her dreams in the mirror, soon she heard the melody in her ears as is she were next to the piano. The though of a piano made her think of how she had seen the stranger, or at least someone who looked like him, playing the same way as in her dreams. She had started to question herself if the dreams had a significance or not. She always ended up telling herself repeatedly,   
  
  
Its only a dream......Its only a dream........Its only a bloody dream!!!!  
  
  
  
Deep down she knew it was more, but her brain refused to comprehend.   
  
  
She heard her mother calling for her. She wrapped her cloak around herself as she hummed Moonlight Sonata and went downstairs where her family was waiting for her. They were all stunned at the sight of her, her parents complimented before going into the living room, while her brother Ron started berating her.  
  
  
"Gin, don't you think you should wear something a little less revealing?"   
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as he tried to be the over protective brother that she knew so well, "No Ron, I don't think its revealing. In fact its no where near revealing. Its more conservative than most girls my age would wear to something like this."  
  
  
Fred and George stood on either side of her and pretended to start crying.  
  
  
"Our baby sister,"  
  
  
"All grown up,'  
  
  
"Where did the time go?"  
  
  
"Its as if it was only yesterday we saw her getting sorted as a scared little first year."  
  
  
"And now she's almost fully grown,"  
  
  
"Thinking about boys other than Harry,"  
  
  
Both Ginny and Harry blushed.  
  
  
Both boys wrapped Ginny in a bear hug, sobbing hysterically. "Were so proud,"  
  
  
"Our hearts are swelling with joy,"  
  
  
Fred and George gave each other a smile and said at the same time, "Were going to need to bring the Beater bats to keep the hormone filled boys away from our little girl."  
  
  
Ginny laughed and pushed them away, "Thanks but I think I can manage."  
  
  
The twins pouted, Fred sniffed loudly as George said, "Can we at least get Harry since he's been gawking at you since you came down?"  
  
  
The twins laughed as Harry blushed till he was beat red and looked away. Ron was glaring at Harry and Hermione, who had just arrived, just raised an eyebrow, Percy who had just come down looked at the scene with disinterest. Harry was saved when Mr. Weasley said that the Ministry cars were there. They all pilled in the two black cars and drove away.  
  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
Damien stood against a wall near the door in side a big bord room and watched as his father signed a contract with every Minister and Mistress of Magic from every country. Soon there were a lot of flashes as his father posed with the Ministers for a publicity photo. A Reporter was trying to ask Damien a few questions, he found this annoying, he threatened her by forming a red aura around his hand turning it into a ball of flames. The reporter took the hint, she took a picture before Damien could protest, and scurried away. He was on the verge of screaming with frustration when his father came up to him.   
  
  
"Come on Damien we have to go get ready."  
  
  
Damien raised an eyebrow, "Ready for what?"   
  
  
His father smiled wickedly, "Oh, didn't I tell you? We're going to a Ball in honor of the Contract for the Wizarding realm down in the Underworld. I already have your robes and cloak at the new house."  
  
  
Damien narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean robes and cloak?"  
  
  
Juan's smile grew, his sharp teeth gleamed. "You have to wear Wizards robes since its a Wizards Ball."  
  
  
Damien gritted his teeth, "You love torturing me don't you?" He lowered his voice, yet it didn't hide his anger, "No offense to them but their robes look like dresses."  
  
  
Juan patted Damiens back harshly, "Nonsense Damien, their actually quite comfortable. And you wear regular clothes under them anyway. I see no reason for you to object."  
  
  
Damien gave up and straightened his coat, "Whatever, they better be black."  
  
  
Juan gave him a real smile, "That's the spirit, now lets get out of here, your mother is waiting for us at the new house. We have about an hour to get ready."  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
  
Damien stood in front of a full length mirror as he fidgeted with the Wizards robes that his father insisted that he wear for the Ball. They were black, of course, with silk trim. The cuffs were magicked so that it looked like flames were flickering around his arms, they changed colors constantly, at the moment they were silver.   
  
The ball was a celebration in honor of the new contract that the Underworld had made with the Wizarding community. The contract was so that the Underworld would have place for the witches and wizards when they died, usually they wondered around the underworld with the muggles. Since some of the spirits had complained, the Ministries had asked for help from Damien's father. His father had signed it this afternoon, in honor of Senior Satan's generous contract they had planned a grand ball where the whole Wizarding Community as well as the Underworld where invited.   
  
  
As Prince of the Underworld and heir to the throne he was forced to come. He would rather stay at home asleep dreaming of the crimson haired beauty that haunted his nights. At first the dreams had unnerved him since he had never experienced the phenomenon before, but now he looked forward to the dark room where she would stand swaying to the music he played. Her fair skin and flaming red hair stood out like a beacon of light in the black abbyss of the marbled room. His thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on his bedroom door.  
  
  
"Enter!"  
  
  
His fathers personal assistant, Rip, entered the room bowing in respect for Damien. He wore robes as well, but nowhere near as extravagant as Damien's.   
  
  
"Your father wishes for you to know that the Ball will be starting soon, you are to arrive in a few minutes at the Portal for departure."  
  
  
Damien grabbed his cloak and clasped the silver fastenings, "Tell my father that I'll be down shortly."  
  
  
Rip left as soon as he was excused by Damien, not wanting to get him angry. Damiens temper and pride was well known by those who worked for his father. He would zap them without hesitating just for breathing loudly, kick them for just being there, and would send his dog Woffles when he needed a laugh. At least that's what he used to do, lately he had been eerily calm, it scared the servants more than when he zapped them.  
  
  
Damien gave himself a final look at the mirror: His small horns usually were hidden beneath his black hair that framed his pale face in sharp points, but today he decided to show them off, the flames on his sleeves had changed color again and matched his crimson eyes perfectly.  
  
  
He swept out of his room and went downstairs to the main hallway. The looming figure that was his father was being helped by his wife to adjust the solid black robes. His mother wore robes as well, though there wasn't much of a difference than the dresses she liked to wear except in color. She normally wore bright cheerful colors but today she wore Emerald green with a matching jewelry set. It seamed to Damien that his father had been his normal charming self and bought the jewelry as a surprise. It made him feel ill to think that his parents still acted as if they were dating.   
  
  
Damien interrupted them by making a gagging sound, his father glared at him while his mother smiled.   
  
  
"Oh, Pepito, you look so handsome!"  
  
  
Damien hated his nickname but he still let his mother call him that, everyone else would get zapped. "You look beautiful mother, as always, shall we go?"   
  
  
Juan looked at his pocket watch, "Yes, we have to leave now."  
  
They walked over to one of the doors and opened it, it was a portal that took you to where you needed to go. Juan took his wife's hand and walked through, Damien followed soon afterwards.  
  
  
  
~_~  
  
  
  
DPF authors note: Damn I love Damien.........so hot. I drew a pic of him and he looks good. I might post it on my site if I can get that uploading thingie to work. The link is on my profile so just click and look through it.......maybe even sign my guestbook........ (Shameless advertising never hurt nobody ^_^ )  
  
This chapter was longer than the first but don't get used to long chapters since its hard to write them. I just needed to put a lot of things in this one.  
  
  
Review if ya think its good if not......then why did ya read it? I didn't make you do it....at least I don't think I did.......either way this fic is just for my own amusement.   
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	3. Prunned up old witches stripping

  
  
**Damien is a sexy prince of the underworld aint he?!?!?!!?! U know u want a little horned plushie! But you know what? ITS MINE ALL MINE!!!! *squeezes Damien Plushie***   
  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series or the Squee comics, HP belongs to J.K Rowling, and the Squee series belongs to the great Jhonen Vasquez. If I owed either series I would be real close to ruling the earth!!!!!   
  
~*~   
  
Draco watched the old witches and wizards dance to music that was as dull and lifeless as they were. He brushed a stray strand of silver blond hair from his stormy gray eyes with frustration. He needed something hard to drink before he went insane, he leaned against a pillar in the corner of the grand ballroom, his lean body curving upwards slightly as he stretched. He had managed to dodge a rather annoying Pansy a bit earlier as she insisted that he danced with her.   
  
Draco would rather dance with an ogre than with her, 'Not that there's much of a difference there,' he mused.   
  
From the corner of his eye he saw a blur of red off by the entrance, he sighed as he closed his eyes. He whispered to no one his annoyance, "Great the Weasleys are here, and were there's a Weasley, Potter and Granger are soon to follow."   
  
Of course he was right, he saw them go off together, as they saw some fellow schoolmates from their own house.   
  
'Someone just shoot me now, damn can they be more predictable?'   
  
He looked around some more and spotted the rest of the Weasleys here and there, the parents were talking to the Guest of Honor, obviously Senior Satan was enjoying himself with Mr. Weasley. When he had first seen the tall Senior Satan, he felt a chill run through his body, the feeling went away quickly. He scanned the crowd again, having nothing better to do, and spotted someone that made his mouth run dry. The youngest of the Weasleys, but she appeared to be different, she wasn't the shy insecure girl that had defended Potter the first time they met. She appeared to be off in her own little word, not noticing that Draco was inspecting her from across the dance floor. Even from the distance Draco noticed the dark look in her eyes that made her look mysterious and breathtaking, dark orbs that flickered with something that Draco could not decipher.   
  
He subconsciously made his way towards her, not caring that Pansy might spot him, or what he was doing. At that moment the Minister stopped the music to get everyone's attention.   
  
"My fellow Witches and Wizards, tonight is a great night were we thank the Generous Senior Satan and his hard work. He has been more than kind to us and for that we thank him. There isn't much to say so I'll let him continue."   
  
Senior Satan nodded at the Minister, "In honor of the joint contract that was made earlier, I have a gift for those of you present, though I think my own Creatures will enjoy it more along with the younger generation of Witches and Wizards. I think that there needs to be a change of music."   
  
He waved a hand and the lights grew dim, another wave and a dark beat filled the room, instantly it had everyone's attention, the music was provocative and made everyone want to dance. Those from the underworld recognized the beat instantly as the started moving their bodies expertly with the music. Bumping and grinding, their bodies molding together into a large crowd, the beat was so intoxicating that even some of the older Witches and Wizards were partaking in the song. The younger version took to the music with ease, their bodies blending into the crowd to a mass of limbs and heads banging. From the shadows a voice was heard through a microphone, the underworld beings shouted at the top of their lungs with approval as a man walked into the dim light on the stage.   
  
_//You fell away  
What more can I say  
The feeling's evolved  
I won't let it out  
I can't replace  
Your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside//_   
  
Draco pushed his way to where he had seen Ginny move to, he saw her body moving slowly, seductively as she danced alone in the crowd filled with people. He reached her and watched her sway her hips as the beat picked up and got louder, she looked up briefly and didn't stop as she stared into his eyes. He came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she leaned into him and pressed against him, urging him to dance. He did, tracing his fingers on the back of the corset, enjoying the silky material.   
  
_//Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine//_   
  
Draco repeated the last words that the singer had screamed, into Ginny's ear, brushing his lips on her neck, he felt her shudder. She looked at him through her dark lashes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.   
  
_//So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
To a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside//_   
  
Ginny didn't know what had come over her as she danced so energetically, with Draco Malfoy nonetheless. All thoughts of the stranger that had been haunting her dreams went away as she felt Draco press his body with hers, his movements were fluid and graceful, even with such dark music pumping in the air. This was real, not some dream that would leave her wanting more each time she woke up. She could feel the heat radiate from Draco as their bodies continued to move closer and closer together. Her hands moved lower, she felt the lean muscles underneath his black and silver robes, his arm brushed against her bare back beneath her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes letting the music move her as it deemed necessary.   
  
_//Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine//_   
  
Ginny felt her heart pound as Draco nuzzled at her neck slightly, their bodies still moving. The heat between them enveloped her senses, she could only see him through the massive crowd.   
  
_//Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to watch you think I should beg  
Must you tempt me  
and provoke the ministry  
Keep on trying  
I'm not done so easily//_   
  
Draco felt many emotions and feelings all at once as he listened to the lyrics and felt Ginny in his arms. Knowing that it this would end as soon as the song was over, looking into Ginny's eyes he knew that she had already come to that conclusion herself.   
  
_//I will not die  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?   
I will not die  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
I will not die//_   
  
Ginny watched Draco's emotions by looking into his eyes, he was as confused as she was, he wanted this to last though she knew that it would never work. But maybe if they tried...   
  
_//Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine//_   
  
Draco didn't know what he was feeling exactly towards her but he knew that if he didn't have it then he would never feel the same about anyone else. It was something that was made for her and only her and no one could replace.   
  
_//Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine//_   
  
The song ended in a bang as the crowd screamed instantaneously, hooting and whistling their approval and desire for more of the young mans soothing voice.   
  
Draco still held Ginny in his arms as he lowered his head brushing his lips with hers, she kissed back with a passion that she didn't know she had inside of her. Her thoughts were only on Draco and the kiss that they were sharing. He poured his soul into the kiss, one hand cupping her face, the other keeping her steady as she leaned into him, her hands on his chest clutching to the material of his robes. If it weren't for the lack of air they wouldn't have parted, but they did, reluctantly. He rubbed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, he brought his mouth to her ear again.   
  
"Then your body will be mine, Virginia, only mine."   
  
A small gasp escaped her lips as another shudder racked her body, she closed her eyes trying to regain her composure. When she looked up Draco brushed his lips against hers again, this time more slowly and teasingly. The kiss ended to soon for both of them, the crowd was leaving as the Minister regained control of the music, Draco gave her a final glance before walking away into the crowd leaving a very confused and breathless Ginny behind.   
  
She spotted a pair of large doors over in the side that led to the terrace, she made her way to it as fast as she could without attracting any attention to herself. She was met with a warm breaze that felt good on her flushed skin, she placed her hands on the marble banister and rested her forhead on it, bemused.   
  
_What the hell was that..._   
  
_Draco Malfoy...._   
  
_What was I thinking...._   
  
_But it felt so...right..._   
  
_And yet...so bloody wrong..._   
  
Ginny stood up and rubbed her bare shoulders, suddenly feeling cold.   
  
_So cold..._   
  
~*~   
  
Damien saw his chance to leave the ministers brainless discussion when he spotted an underworld member that he had known at one point in his youth. She was a hybrid, much like himself, she was short with mahogany colored hair and vibrant hazel green eyes, she wore a black dress with chains strategically placed around the edges. Her stiletto knee-high boots were visible underneath the dress, her neck held a choker that looked oddly familiar to him. He crept up behind her as she attempted to spike the punch bowl with a silver flask that she hid in her boots.   
  
"You do realize, Fluffy, that if my father saw you, you'd be soul toast right?"   
  
She didn't even flinch, she just unscrewed the top and poured the clear liquid over the red punch. "It wouldn't matter, as long as I can see some of these pruned up witches jump on a table and strip."   
  
Damien got a bad mental image as he imagined the old woman a few feet away from them striping. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.   
  
"Don't pour it all in, let me get a zip."   
  
Fluffy raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be setting an example for your royal subjects?"   
  
Damien grabbed the flask from her hand and downed what was left in to gulps, "Yeah, they should learn from my stupidity."   
  
Fluffy smiled, showing sharp white canines that contrasted with the blood red of her lipstick, "I think they learned when you decided to drink one to many screwdrivers and zap half the people in the underworld."   
  
Damien smirked, rejoicing in the memory. "Can you believe I haven't zapped anyone in a week?"   
  
Fluffy's eyes grew wide like that of a child, "Not even Rip?!?!?"   
  
His chuckle would send shivers down a normal persons spine, but Fluffy (her real name is Sandy BTW) was half demon, half French. The French part gave her a twisted mind on its own, but the added bonus of demon blood made her dangerous.   
  
"Not even Rip, I think that's making everyone paranoid."   
  
Fluffy leaned up to feel his forehead, "Nope, still as cold as ice, so your not sick."   
  
Damien shrugged off the hand and stared at her choker, "Didn't I give u that..."   
  
"...Before you left our old Skool (spelled that way for a reason). I hardly take it off."   
  
Damien shook his head, "Well, its nice to know I still have you as a friend.....Do you mind if I ask you something?"   
  
Fluffy took a shot from her flask, "You just did, but go ahead."   
  
"Do you ever have dreams?"   
  
She looked at him as if he were going nuts, "No....don't tell me you are?"   
  
Damien looked away as he scanned the dimly lit dance floor, his silence answered her question, at that moment he saw his father announcing his little surprise.   
  
"Awwww Damiens falling in love!!! Your mother must be so proud! So what's the dream girl look like?"   
  
"In honor of the joint contract that was made earlier, I have a gift for those of you present, though I think my own Creatures will enjoy it more along with the younger generation of Witches and Wizards. I think that there needs to be a change of music."   
  
"I'll tell you after this, put your horns up in the air, Fluffy, for Chester Bennington!" He said this in a mock announcer voice.   
  
Fluffy calmly extracted to bleach bone white horns from just above her forehead. Damien smirked as he saw Chester emerge from the shadows, singing his tune in a soulful voice. Fluffy and Damien stared at each-other, waiting for the right moment, as the tune stopped for a split second before blaring something that they could semi-mosh to. They danced in wild swift movements, not caring that they weren't going in tune with the song as they did so. People around them moved away from them giving them room, and making sure they weren't hurt as Fluffy's chains started moving with her body, whacking anyone near her. The song soon came to an end, but it took both of the slightly tipsy Hybrids a bit to realize it.   
  
Fluffy felt fine, spending a lot of time in the middle of moshpits did that to a girl, but Damien felt a little ill. He saw a terrace over in the corner and decided to get some air, he materialized a card with his new number and handed it to Fluffy.   
  
"If you ever manage to get away from the moshpits long enough to find a telephone, call me. It gets lonely being The Prince of the Underworld!"   
  
She took it and smirked, "I'll call your happy ass in the middle of the night so that I can get a first hand account on those 'Dreams' that you've been having. It sounds like something from The Twighlight Zone."   
  
She ran off into the crowd as she spotted a pair of handsome twin red headed boys from the Wizarding Realm. Damien shook his head as he felt himself feel worse, he hadn't eaten since that morning and the small bit of Vodka and dancing made his stomach feel queasy. Fresh air was looking real good at that moment, he made his way there hoping to clear his mind from thoughts that had been plaguing him since those dreams started. Thoughts that he would never truly reveal to anyone, not even Fluffy, the closest thing he ever had to a friend.   
  
_Is she real..._   
  
_Does she see the same thing that I do..._   
  
_Am I really falling in love..._   
  
_Can I fall in love..._   
  
_Will she love me back..._   
  
~*~   
  
**I know that this story is going hell-a slow but I'm trying to build it up.   
  
^^;;; please don't kill me Adan.   
  
So what ya guys think of it now that Draco is finally in it?   
  
Who will Ginny choose? Will Draco be a good guy? Will Damien ever feel warm? Will old prunny witches strip?   
  
..I'll tell ya later ^_^**


End file.
